rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Colorado
"Are you sure this is going to work?" "Why would we be doing this if the failure chance was over 70%?" ''- Agent Colorado responding to Agent Wyoming during an assault on the Insurrectionists.'' Agent Colorado, real name Kyle Kelley. Is a former agent of Project Freelancer, his AI, Mu, helps him keep his emotions and previously constant panic attacks under control and manageable. Before Joining Project Freelancer he was the leader of a small group of Marines on the Pillar of Autumn, during the time when the first Halo Ring was discovered. He was selected for Project Freelancer due to his kill count and expert skills when it came to strategy. =History= Before Freelancer Before Agent Colorado joined Project Freelancer, he was in charge of security of Captain Keys and the Bridge on the Pillar of Autumn. He managed to keep Captain Keys alive until the Covenant managed to capture him and Captain Keys. Once the Master Chief rescued Captain Keys and Agent Colorado's squad, Agent Colorado had experienced severe trauma and had felt as he could not fight during that time. Once the UNSC had come to pick up any survivors on the Halo Ring before it was detonated, they found Agent Colorado and later shipped him off to join Project Freelancer. About Colorado Towards the end of Project Freelancer, C was sent out with a team he hadn't known to a foreign planet for an unknown reason. The team consisted of 5 members, with Colorado as the leader. The other 4 were California, Nevada, Arkansas, and Florida. They found Texas, who had gone rogue from Project Freelancer. It formed a fight between California and Colorado which resulted in California's death. Colorado then went M.I.A., along with everybody else. Personality Although throughout most of Project Freelancer Kyle struggled with anxiety and sudden panic attacks, he was seen as a mostly friendly person, sometimes seeming a little cold. He's more on the shy side of things if anything. He tends to not talk to people unless spoken too. Even then his voice is quiet and timid. He's very protective of people he has become close to. He is more open and talkative with people he's more comfortable with. Apperance Kyle is often times mistaken for a teen, and although he's only in his early twenties he hates being referred to as a kid. Although he has a tendency of wearing his armour almost every time he steps foot out of his room, when ever he is helmet less he's shown to have dirty blonde hair as a buzz cut. His eyes an ocean blue colour. He often wears sweatpants along with a baggy t-shirt with the projects logo on the front. He's an average height, almost being the same height at Agent New York. His skin tone is a fairly light tan. Kyle's armor is a light green armor with a unique design, using green as a main color and a secondary color of white. Relationships * Agent Wyoming: Older brother figure * Agent New York: Drinking buddy * Agent Florida: Younger brother figure * Agent North Dakota: Best Friend/Personal Therapist * Agent Georgia: Cousin figure * Agent South Dakota: Love Intrest Likes Kyle loves joking around with Florida, teasing him and bugging him randomly and making sure he doesn't realize it's Kyle, although at this point when ever something odd happens he automatically assumes it is Colorado. He really loves animals, any type of animals. He absolutely adores German Shepherds. He will just melt at the sight of a German Shepherd, and looks like he may die when he sees a puppy. Also, he loves Cats too. Where is he now After the downfall of Project Freelancer Agent Colorado was no where to be found, many agents who were still alive questioned if he was alive or dead. Truth be told he had wanted to leave the Project along with Tex, North and York. He had wanted to leave long before they wanted to, and he was very willing to do anything to leave. He had stayed with York for awhile before He decided to split up with him and find North and Tex. He soon found out that North had been shot in the back by someone unknown, and left to die. By the fact that his AI was missing when he showed up he assumed that it had something to do with the Meta, former agent Maine. He soon went into hiding. His voice silenced when the news of what happened to York found its way to him, salt over a opened wound. For years his voice was silenced, before he saw the news about Chorus, that Washington and Carolina were alive. He may not have been as close to them as she was with York and North but she knew them, they understood what he had gone through, and they were working with Reds and Blues, a group of colorful sim troopers turned heroes. He later went to track down his fellow former freelancers, and was also killed by the original sim troopers known as the Blues and Reds ten months after Chorus. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__